


Travelling companions

by Petra



Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Vehicular Sex, brainship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a consciousness in possession of a spaceship, must be in want of a companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling companions

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://gileonnen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gileonnen**](http://gileonnen.dreamwidth.org/); all remaining similarities to Austen are not her fault. With sense of place for Sage.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a consciousness in possession of a spaceship, must be in want of a companion. It is a truth less universally acknowledged, though no less true, that the greatest perquisite of such employment is the benefit of the supreme control of the consciousness in question, implemented through various robotics, control of local gravity, and mastery of the inertial dampeners made great acceleration tolerable for the body-bound passengers.

What is often made of romantic relationships between ship and companion in the popular audiovisual and interactive media of the day is a longing oft unrequited, but that is no more a true depiction of the norm than is the three hundred twenty-seven part epic treating on the feud of the T'rind and the Raic, which has its deepest roots in the tales of lovers separated by family strife, dating back as far as the first spacefaring civilization on Earth. Even those characterizations which place the companion in the role of a courtesan of great worth have currency only in specific subcircles of the thinking-ship community, just as there exist lovematches between two breathing entities wherein one is treasured in the main for his, her, or hir great beauty.

The statistical norm, however, has far more in common with the average well-balanced partnership, and is therefore less cinematic, of smaller scope, and driven by smaller if no less vicious passions, joys, and strife. There is little to be made for the viewing public of two or ten people who have found a dynamic peace with each other.

Beyond all that, there is but a tiny niche market for the pornography that results from a man engaged in consensual intercourse with a partner who, for all intents and purposes to the outsider, resembles nothing so much as a wall with an assortment of pleasingly shaped appendages. While the erotomaniacs of the galaxy flock to any depiction of interspecies sex and gorge themselves upon the variants made possible by human modification, of the three hundred great filming consortiums, only three have made any notable recordings in the last five Earth years. Thus the purveyors of filth, and thus the market.

For the participant or participants in this relationship, however, the experience of the interaction could not be more personal, nor more compelling.

"For all love," Stephen said, and put out his hand, seeking some form of support. Jack had a padded servo there in an instant, squeezing back as though he needed the interaction as soulfully as did Stephen. "They have not been gone two minutes." He was spreadeagled against the wall in his spare cabin in half gravity, his thighs supported by two appendages that were neither hands nor furniture, and he had not taken a full breath since the hatch closed behind the ladies.

He reflected that the term "full breath" was perhaps misplaced in this instance, as his fundament was quite as full as he liked it to be, and gave himself over to Jack, who was laughing in the greatest fondness. Jack reassured him, "They will not be back for hours, my dear, so it don't matter that you're a sight."

"I am more vexed with myself--ah, if you would do that again--than with you as such." Stephen shuddered. "Was I so clearly amorous?"

Jack caressed him with a slick, clinging substance at a level of friction calculated and perfected over the years of their acquaintance, and Stephen groaned. "You may attribute the high animal spirits to me if it pleases you," he offered.

"It would be--oh, more--it would be inaccurate." Stephen's hips jerked from one stimulus to the other and he bit his lip. "I am as lustful as you have ever been, and nearly as impatient--dear God, you will bring me off already--"

"Should I?" Jack's voice was not in his ear due to any proximity, but due to targeted speakers; it was intimacy all the same.

"Damn your Missus Villiers and her smiles--and damn your Miss Williams too--as soon as ever you will, it cannot be too soon." Already his skin was flushed and his heart raced.

Jack slowed down, the infamous wretch. "I have enough voice data on them both to take on the semblance of either."

Stephen groaned. "Not while they'll be back. When they've gone--when we shan't see them again--you are an infernal tease, soul."

"Six minutes by the clock since you lost your trousers, and you accuse me of teasing?" Jack shifted the grip on Stephen's erection to a rhythm meant to make him spend in a handful of instants. Stephen gasped and cursed him with the utmost affection as he obliged.

"There, now," Stephen said when he could speak again, at some length, and Jack had begun the process of gently disengaging from his person. "You are the wickedest fellow I have ever had the great pleasure of befriending, and you know how that woman stirs me."

Jack increased the gravity gradually and set him on the floor, then began the cleaning process. "You might pursue her."

"And for what?" Stephen shook his head. "Sure and she would leave me after a tryst less worthy of note than that was."

"Perhaps. She does seem to collect suitors and let them go as easy as kiss-my-hand, but--I only mean to say--that is--I shouldn't make a claim upon you."

Stephen laughed and leaned against the wall. "You speak as though you had none."

Jack embraced him with a servo, its prehensile metallic junctions warmed to human body temperature. "None so strong that I would protest your affections if you wished me to keep mum."

"I would dislike it greatly to take a trip with you if you were silent on any subject that struck you." Stephen pressed his hand against a pressure plate, meaning it for a kiss. "I would not leave you for all the Mistresses Villiers in the stars."


End file.
